


Derek and Stiles Watching The Avengers

by ShuckHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of RDJ clint barton and black widow, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentioning of Chris Evans and Captain America, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuckHale/pseuds/ShuckHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does it really need a summary? The title says it all. Nearly a fluff. I really wanted to write a smut at some point, but I’m just not good at this. Hot making out session in the middle of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek and Stiles Watching The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> What is happening to me?

The boy was lying flat out on the couch. Completely darkness in the living room except for the lights emitted from the TV screen. Derek approached slowly and quietly in an attempt not to startle him. Again. Every time Derek popped up in one of the corners of the house, he ended up scaring Stiles to death making him jolt and let out a dramatically ‘Oh my God’.

Derek’s been doing it for a while, dropping by at Stiles’ place to just simply spend some time with him, to simply chat about anything, or not chat at all as Derek preferred. He’d rather just enjoy the teen’s company and let him do all the talking, which he did a lot. And he came up with this rule: ‘you can come whenever you want, but don’t do this. Howl or something. This is what werewolves do, right?’ But Derek wouldn’t howl because he wasn’t an idiot and in the other hand, Stiles wasn’t a werewolf. He was just a human who constantly would get hypnotized by silly movies. Yet, a very smart and attractive human.  
Derek leaned forward and rested his palms on the back of the couch and staring at the screen he met Robert Downey Jr. in action. Stiles was watching The Avengers and hadn’t felt Derek’s presence. He shook his head haphazardly with such lack of caution from the boy, so he finally asked despite he already knew the answer.

“What are you doing?” 

It took one quick second for Stiles to gape, open his honey eyes way too wider, yank sideways and yell his famous “Oh my God!”

Derek was forced to conceal his giggles.

“Dude!” Stiles held his hand upon his chest as if he could catch his own heart “Can you not? We’ve talked about this!”

“Well, I’ve been here for a while. It’s not my fault you’re always off guard”

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed, sitting straight and searching for the remote when he heard Derek curiously insisting “So?”

“I’m watching The Avengers” He replied, his hands running beneath the cushions.

“Again?”

“Yeah, it’s a classic man” He stated.

“It’s a 2012 film”

Once he found it, Stiles abruptly held up the remote as if it was an award or something, then grinning, he paused the movie “So what? Joss Whedon is a legend. You’ve seen it, haven’t you?” He looked up with his youthful gaze and always mischievous grin that made Derek’s inside twitches in sexual tension.

“Kind of. Didn’t give too much attention” He shrugged, not really wanting to disturb Stiles, not really wanting to leave either. 

“Have a sit. Let’s watch it. It’s my favorite movie”

“Oh really?” 

Putting Derek’s sarcasm aside, Stiles tapped the seat beside him, indicating the space reserved for Derek. Reluctantly, he scowled only to play the hard to get, and eventually he made his way around the couch and took a seat beside Stiles, who happened to be all excited.

Derek shifted until he found a comfortable position, adjusting his leather jacket and crinkling his nose. It smelled a lot like home and peace and Stiles. And that was kind of unbearable. 

Stiles was dancing enthusiastically although there was no music playing, it was pure enthusiasm. Then he played the movie again. It showed Captain America’s first appearance and Stiles paid full attention to the punching in the bag, sweat and angry faces of Chris Evans. 

‘They say we won. They didn’t say what we lost.’ Stiles quoted alongside with the Captain, feeling just so proud of himself. However, paying due attention to the movie was getting quite difficult with Derek sitting by his side. It was enough to distract him since the older man smelled so good, his cologne reaching Stiles’ nostrils as a punch in the stomach. He gave a quick glimpse out of the corner of his eye at Derek’s spread legs. And his crotch. He seemed to be entertained with the movie seeing he had a blank expression on his face, that stubbled and squared-jaw stupid face.

Oh boy, he shouldn’t overthink these types of things near him. He could sense these emotions stuff, right? He could probably scent the boner starting to grow between Stiles’ thighs, because his mind wouldn’t stop picturing Derek dressed up in a blue and red spandex that’d suit his muscles just fine. Stiles’ groaned in his mind and placed his hands in his groin to hide his junk. Formerly, Derek kind of laughed of one of Loki’s sassy comments in the cell. Actually he only grinned wide showing his too-white perfect teeth and his shoulders kind of jerked up and down alongside his chest, and it seemed like fucking sunshine that paralyzed Stiles from head to toe.

“There’s no such thing as this” Derek held his palm towards the TV, to Iron Man precisely.

“There’s no such thing as werewolves and here you are” Stiles retorted, defending his super heroes.

“I prefer the X-men” Derek revealed, his eyes still glued on the TV as Stiles nearly had a heart attack. X-men was pretty awesome too, but before he could act like a Wolverine fan boy, Derek said “I watched the X-men with Paige” And he frowned again.

Oh! That made Stiles’ heart break into a million pieces, feeling sorry for the man. Since Peter told him about the Paige story he felt the urge to know that Derek, the one that used to smile and to be genuinely heartfelt, happier. Unfortunately he only knew the lonely Derek, who had been through too many losses, impenetrable and frightening – ok, not so frightening lately – 

And maybe that was the reason he became a regular visitor, despite he’d never say it out loud, it was obvious. He wanted company, not only from his remained relatives, but someone else’s. And he chose Stiles. Logically, Stiles wouldn’t complain about it. He liked having him around because he enjoyed looking at his stunning face, he felt safe with him and also, Derek might not talk too much but he listened to him. He’d never laughed at his nerd jokes anyway but he’d try to understand them deeply. And – Oh My God, Stiles was thinking too much again. He totally lost interest in the film. What the Hell!

Pulling the chain turned out to be the only way of his thoughts.

“Who’s your favorite?” He asked sheepishly, his mind yelling ‘please don’t say Black Widow, don’t say Black Widow’

“I don’t know” Derek tilted his head to one side, thinking “Maybe the Hulk. I identify with him” 

Great, an honest answer and a justification. “Yours?” And a question back.

“Captain America!” Stiles answered right away, no thinking, no shadow of doubts.

“Is it because he’s the prettiest?”

“What? No! I mean, yeah. And also because he’s not a perfect soldier, but a good man”

This is something they’ve debated before. Sexuality. And Stiles never really hid he liked both boys and girls. “So you think he’s pretty too?” Stiles smirked.

“Who doesn’t?” Derek snorted “Is he your type?”

“Sorry?” Stiles' cheeks flushed.

“Blond with blue eyes, soft and adorable face” 

“Yeah, I guess so. Definitely. Do you have a type?” Stiles winced in his seat, liking the direction of this conversation, loving to find out a little bit more about Derek’s preferences. 

“Yes. Tall and younger boys. Pale skin covered with moles. Brown eyes and hair. Stubborn and smart” 

Wow! That made Stiles beyond shocked and mouth agape. This was another thing they’ve been doing. Flirting. In many different ways. With lingering looks, teasing touches, some insinuating talk here and there. 

“Did you just describe me?” Hesitantly, Stiles came a little closer and there was no reply for his question this time. Derek could only stare at the boy’s lips as he licked his own, teasing and being teased at the same time. None of them caring about the movie anymore. His calloused hands dropped on one of Stiles’ thighs and squeezed it. If that didn’t mean that Derek was sick of the flirtation and wanted to quit to the real action, then Stiles didn’t know anything at all about sex even with the amount of porn he had seen. 

“You know what?” Stiles huffed “ Fuck this Chris Evans, I want you, I dig you, you’re my type, damn it, come here” It took all of his courage and self-esteem to sit on Derek’s lap, clinging his hips around his thighs. Derek approved it, placing his big hands around Stiles’ waist and pulling him closer. They shared a wild look, panting and pressing their members together. Looking up, Derek buried his fingertips in Stiles’ ribs as he grabbed his soft hair and leant downwards for his lips.  
But Derek tensed though, hesitating. Literally frozen. It couldn’t be the underage talk, Stiles thought. 

“Hold on, Clint is about to invade the Hellicarrier!” He pushed Stiles a little aside and focused on the TV again for Stiles’ disappointment. It totally killed the mood. It’d have been better if it was for the underage thing, or the virginity thing, or the sexuality thing. Anything but Clint Barton.

“Seriously?!” Stiles let go of his hair and loosened the grip of his hips “Are you—“ Derek cut him in with a kiss, open mouthed and teeth clasped and then they were hanging on each other tightly again. Derek was a pro at kissing or something because his mouth made Stiles’ mind spin around and he felt numb with the touch of the strong hand on the back of his neck, and the tongue, it was vicious travelling all around his mouth. By all means, Stiles needed to break apart for air.  
“I was just joking” Derek growled nuzzling at Stiles' jaw.

“Oh, you can actually make jokes?” Stiles pulled hard his hair as a punishment, forcing him to look up at him, his other free hand running over Derek’s chest.  
“You’d be surprised with all the things I can do” He spoke against the teen’s mouth, using his huskiest and sexiest tone that made Stiles shiver.  
“Then show me” He whispered gruffly, losing his sane state until Derek crashed their mouths together again. The kiss went on and on and on, rush and harsh with Stiles nibbling his lower lip and Derek sucking on his tongue. 

They tasted each other while the sounds of explosions from the movie echoed in the background. Two firm hands clutched around Stiles’ buttocks as wet kisses were planted down over his cheek, tracing the way to his earlobe where Derek sucked and licked.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous” Stiles moaned purely functioning on his lust, his fingertips searching for Derek’s six pack under his shirt. 

“Yeah?” He sucked now on his neck, so firmly it’d leave a mark “What about the Captain?”

“Jealous wolf, you’re so much hotter than him” He gasped in his turn to lick Derek’s thick neck, feeling his nails slightly scratching the skin of his back inside his shirt. No wait, that was his claws. 

Suddenly Derek paused again, no more hands or tongue, and Stiles hoped it was another joke so he could punish him accurately with his mouth.  
“What’s wrong now Captain?”

“Your dad’s coming” He decidedly didn’t comment about being called Captain, at least he knew Stiles liked him, a lot, to the point to fantasize about him and well, Chris Evans could easily be replaced by Derek and his appearances.

“Let’s go upstairs” Stiles suggested after checking the clock.

“I’m not doing this with your dad around” He took Stiles’ weigh in his arms like it was nothing and put him back down on the couch. Realizing the wolf standing up to actually leave, Stiles pouted and made grabby hands toward him and Derek rolled his eyes.

“That’s so gay” He mumbled.

“Yeah, we were being gay for each other in case you missed the memo”

Derek fought the laughter. He knew how to beat uncountable menacing supernatural creatures but the impulse he felt to laugh at Stiles jokes was always too hard to beat. He really wanted to stay and finish what they were doing but the Sheriff was already outside and he didn’t want to get arrested. He gave one last glance at the TV and saw all the Avengers in a defensive circle, putting up their bravado and aiming their weapons and that looked like a pretty exciting and classic scene.  
“We’re finishing the movie later” He warned him in that threatening way Stiles loved “Then I’m finishing you” 

Stiles’ jaw dropped down and his mouth remained wide open until there was no more sign of Derek, just him, himself and The Avengers.

“Fine” Stiles sighed “I still have the Cap” He yelled to the shadows and then finally his dad made it home, opening the door and stepping in.

For the rest of the night he imagined Derek as his own and particular Captain Beacon Hills.


End file.
